Nothing Bad Could Happen From It
by tigerlion
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are sisters who live with their father, Charlie. As close as they are, will they let a certain boy come between them? This story will be told only from Bella’s POV.
1. Preface

**Introduction:** Bella and Rosalie are sisters who live with their father, Charlie. As close as they are, will they let a certain boy come between them? This story will be told only from Bella's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Twilight but in my story I do own their personality traits. (So ha, Stephenie Meyer! LOL)

What would you do if you saw your first love in the arms of someone else? Would you scream into your pillow at night or would you lose sleep over the matter? Could you bear to watch them at school, walking hand in hand? Would you dare to watch them look lovingly into each others' eyes for what seemed like hours?

If you could, then you're stronger than me. I didn't just scream into my pillow and lose sleep. My life became affected by a single relationship; my sister's relationship to be exact.

If only you knew what she did to me? You would understand then. It would be self explanatory. Then you would condone what I did. I didn't mean to. It just happened. It's like we're drawn to each other- like magnets. You could even say that it was innocent. Nothing bad could from it. Or could it?

"Rosalie, hold on!" I screamed. The paramedics whisked my older sister away and into the ambulance. "Dad, I don't know why…" I whispered.

"Bella, that doesn't matter right now. We need to get to the hospital."

I nodded. I followed my dad out to his police cruiser and we followed the ambulance. I stared ahead watching the blinking red lights fade into the distance. She had to be okay. My sister was strong; one of the strongest people I ever met. She would make it. Yet, I had a terrible feeling in my gut. Something wasn't right. Something was going to happen and it was my fault. I did this. We parked right outside of the hospital, ignoring the no parking allowed sign. This was an emergency, with no time to waste. My father ran inside the hospital and I was close on his heels.

"Rosalie Swan?" My dad asked.

"She was just admitted in a few minutes ago. You need to stay here and wait until the doctors are through, Mr. Swan."

"Thanks." My dad muttered. He and I walked over to the waiting area and took a seat. It was quite empty due to the late hour of the night. My father and I sat in silence, glancing at each other on occasion. I tried to smile, hoping to life my father's spirits but utterly failing. I recognized the expression. It was one I had seen many years before. It was the same expression he had when my mother died. He was depressed for months. His friend, Billy Black, was considering taking my sister and me in, so my father could mourn alone. But instead my father became closer to my sister and me, trying to be the best father he could me without the woman he married.

"Bella, is she okay?" Emmett asked while rushing over to me and Charlie. Emmett was Rosalie's best friend.

"We don't know." I whispered.

Emmett came over, put his arm around me, and said,

"She'll be alright, Bella Boo. Don't worry about Rosalie. She's strong."

I glanced up and saw tears in his eyes. It was a sight to see, since I have never seen the boy that I referred to as my big brother, cry. I laid my head down on his shoulder and let the tears fall that I had been keeping in. I wanted to stay strong for my father but I couldn't anymore.

"Did anyone call Edward?" I asked.

"Why? He doesn't need to be here." Emmett growled.

"They are in a relationship, remember? Even if you don't call him, someone needs to call Alice. She'll be upset if we don't tell her."

"That's right. I have Alice's number. I'll call her." He removed his arm from my shoulders and I put my head in my hands. "I'll be right back."

I heard Emmett walk away, dialing a number on his phone.

"Hey Alice, you need to come to the hospital. Something's happened to Rose."

Then he disappeared down the hall. I stood up, not wanting to wallow in my sorrow. I walked over to the huge window and stared outside. It had started to rain. The rain hit the windows, leaving droplets of rain to run down the clear barrier. They resembled the tears that fell down my face. I turned away not being able to face something that reminded me of my sadness.

"Bella."

I looked up and there he was. His hair and clothes were wet from the rain. I ran over to him, his arms wrapping around me.

"What happened?" He whispered against my hair.

"It's my fault." I muttered. "It's all my fault."

"Shh…Bella, you did nothing wrong. You could never do anything wrong."

"Edward, I did do something wrong. What happened between us should have never happened." I whispered.

I pulled away from him and waiting for him to say something. His expression had changed to a pained one.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

I had never seen a face that held so much pain before and to know that I caused it. How much hurt was I allowed to cause? Because so far, I have hurt one person and I cannot bear to hurt another. But what if I have to? I can't let this continue, no matter how much I want him. He doesn't belong with me. He belongs with her.

"Yes." I whispered the tears falling again.

"Fine." He said. I watched as he reached for his ringing phone and answered it. "Hey Alice. Yeah, I'm at the hospital. I'll come and get you. No, I haven't heard any word on how she's doing. Okay, bye." I watched him turn and walk out of the hospital. Suddenly, I felt my knees go weak. I fell to the ground, crying harder than before.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?"

I shook my head. Of course, I wasn't okay. I just let my first love walk away, when he could have been mine. This is too much.

"Is the family of Rosalie Swan here?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yes." I heard my dad answer. I look up and watched my father walk over to the doctor. "How's she doing, doc?"

**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed my story. Please review and I plan to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Twilight but I do own this story. (So ha, Stephenie Meyer! LOL)

_3 Months Earlier_

Rosalie and I lived with our father Charlie, in the small town of Forks. Our mother died when I was seven and when Rosalie was nine. Her death was hard on all of us but particularly Charlie. He went through a depression but eventually came out of it with a goal to be the best father possible. So far, he's achieved this goal quite successfully.

"Bells, open the door so I can get you ready for school. We only have 2 hours left until school starts."

"Rose, I can dress myself today."

"Oh no, you can't. There's a new guy at school today and you need to dress to impress."

I rolled out of bed, dragging myself to my bedroom door. I opened it to reveal my older sister holding a curling iron in her left hand and a cosmetic case in her right. From experience I could tell she was going all out today. Rose pushed past me and dropped off her "miracle workers" on my vanity.

"So, I was thinking of a dress. How about..."

"No way, Rose. I am not wearing a dress. If you can dress up jeans, than go ahead. But there is no way that I'm wearing a dress in 50 degree (Fahrenheit) weather.

"Fine, have it your way."

Rose flipped through the clothes in my closet, pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans with a green button up shirt.

"How about this?"

"Perfect." I walked over and picked out my green Converse hi tops.

"What are you doing with those?"

"They go with the outfit don't they?"

"Yes but since you choose the outfit, I get to chose the shoes, make up, and hair."

"Wait a minute, that's not fair." I whined.

"It's entirely up to you, Bells."

I sighed. There was no way to get out of this. I rather be comfortable in my favorite jeans than be uncomfortable in a dress that I hated.

"What shoes did you have in mind?"

"These." Rose pulled a pair of green pumps that I didn't know I owned.

"When did those get in my closet?" I asked.

"I bought then for you last Christmas, Bella. I can't believe you forgot. You told me that you loved them." Rosalie dropped the shoes and sat on my bed with her head in her hands. I picked up the shoes and looked them over. They were cute but I was not graced with the ability to walk in heels, like Rose was. She, on the other hand, couldn't understand my curse.

"I can't walk in heels, Rose. Don't you remember the last time I walked in pumps like these?"

Rose looked up and giggled. "You tripped and rolled down the senior hallway. You had to walk around barefoot just so you wouldn't fall again."

"While you're laughing at one of my most embarrassing memories, I'll be taking a shower." I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom that I shared with Rosalie.

"Wait, before you go, how about these?" Rose pulled out a pair of 1 and 1/2 wedge heels in a brilliant white color. "These aren't high at all and they're wedges."

"Fine but I'm packing some flats just in case." I shuddered at the memory of my feet making contact with the school floor. After 45 minutes, I came out of the shower refreshed and ready to start the day. I changed my clothes then waited for Rose. I waited for 5 minutes before beginning my search for the fashionista.

"Rose?" I crept out of my room trying not to disturb our sleeping father. "Rose?"

I continued down the hall hoping to find her.

"I'm in dad's room, Bells."

There was only one reason that Rose would be in dad's disaster of a room. I opened the door. There he was, a slight shade of green.

"Dad's sick with the flu."

"Oh, Dad." I walked over and felt his forehead. He was sick, alright. "I don't think we should go to school today."

"Bella, you're going to school today. I clearly remember you studying for a math quiz yesterday." My dad said.

"I can stay home with dad. I only have 3 classes this year. I won't miss much."

"Okay." I gave in but not before taking advantage of the situation. " I guess that means I have to take care of myself this morning."

"Oh, you don't get off that easily, Bella. Let's go finish your look for today. I'll be right back, Dad. Call if you need anything."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I think I'll be alright." Charlie winked at me, knowing of the torture I was about to endure.

"I'll remember this, Dad." I glowered at him before storming out of the room.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly with Rosalie. If that meant taking an hour to do my hair and make up, only leaving me 15 minutes to get to school then so be it. I hopped into my old red truck and rushed to school. I arrived with 5 minutes to spare, rushing to my first class of the day.

"Very nice of you to join us, Miss Swan, with a minute to spare." Ms. Woods reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Woods. It won't happen again."

"Take your seat, Bella."

I nodded and made my way to my seat. I sat by my best friend, Alice Cullen, waiting for Ms. Woods to begin teaching.

"Well since today's Monday, I've decided tat you may have a free day. I don't fell like teaching and I'm sure you don't feel like listening. Please keep the noise at a reasonable level or an assignment will be given."

"Well someone's all dressed up today." Alice glanced at my outfit. "I'm guessing Rose got to you."

I nodded.

"Good thing she did. I thought I was going to have to bring an extra set of clothing for you from now on."

"She dressed me up for some guy."

"Who?" Alice questioned. "Are you crushing on a guy? Isabella Marie Swan, how dare you? I can't believe you. How could you no tell me? I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

That's my best friend, Alice Cullen, having another one of her infamous pixie meltdowns. She had one at least twice a week.

"Pix, I'm not crushing on anyone. Don't you remember that a new boy is coming to school today? She dressed me up for him."

"Oh, him?"

"Yeah, him. Have you seen him yet?"

"You could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Bells."

I could tell that this part of the conversation was over. I looked outside to see that it had started to rain. I have always found rain to b peaceful. While to some it represented sadness, to me it represented serenity.

"So…is he cute?"

"Who?" Alice asked absent-minded.

"The new guy, duh." I answered.

"Are you serious? I can't judge him."

"Why not? He's a guy."

"Because he's my brother, Bella Belle."

"The new guy is Edward?"

"Mm-hmm."

I vaguely remember Edward from my childhood. I remember him leaving when I was five years old.

"_Eddie, where are you going?"_

"_I'm going away to live with my mom in Georgia, Bella Bear."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want my mom to be alone."_

"_But you're leaving me."_

"_Don't cry, Bella. Come here." Edward opened his arms and I ran into them._

Edward was one of my best friends until he left. He would call every once in a while to see how everyone was doing. The last time he called was two years ago when I was 14.

"He's 18, right?" I asked. I was so sure he was two years older than me.

"Yep, my big brother is officially a man."

"If he wanted to join the army, he could."

"You got that right." She laughed.

The first half of the day went like this. It was filled with laughs and a light-hearted attitude. Alice and I met up at the cafeteria. We got our grub for the day and sat at our usual lunch table.

"There he is." Alice announced. "Hey, Edward, over here."

Then out of what seemed like nowhere appeared the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. That couldn't be Edward. He sure wasn't the Eddie from my childhood. I watched as he came closer to our table. When he was in front of us, I looked down. It couldn't be legal to look at someone so beautiful.

"Hey Alice." I heard his plate hit the table and the chair scrape the floor as he pulled it out to sit down.

"Well, how's school so far?" Alice asked.

"I could do without the stares and incessant giggling whenever I glance at someone. How's your day been?"

"My day has been great. Bella's been having a pretty good day too, if I may say so myself."

I straightened up looking directly at Alice.

"What's that supposed to mean, Pix?" I asked.

"Well, you haven't tripped today and you're wearing heels- if you can call them that at all." She answered.

"Bella Bear?"

I looked ahead, staring at the boy who used my old nickname.

"Hi, Edward."

"Wow, it's been a while, huh?"

"It's only been 11 years. No big deal." I joked.

"It hasn't been long, at all." He laughed.

I smiled. "So…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided it was about time that I came back. Our mom got remarried last year and she finally seems happy again. She thought it would be a good time to visit my dad and sister again."

"In other words, your mother kicked you out, so she can spend quality time with her husband?"

"Yeah." Edward agreed, in a defeated tone.

"It must be hard coming to a new school senior year, Eddie. So I guess this kind of sucks for you."

"Not really. I missed the little Pixie, here."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Alice yelled. I swear, a quarter of the cafeteria quieted down because of her outburst. "You let her call you Eddie. How come you always complain when I call you that?"

"You don't like 'Eddie' anymore?" I asked.

"I don't mind it, really." He answered.

"So Eddie, I think we should carpool tomorrow. What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Don't call me Eddie, Alice."

"You let Bella." She complained.

"Bella's different." He argued.

Alice began to grin like a Cheshire cat while asking,

"So Bella's different?"

"Well…you know…she's…"

Ring. Ring.

"This time you were saved by the bell but next time you won't be so lucky, brother of mine."

Edward got up from the table, not looking back at us.

"Bye, Edward." I called.

He turned around, smiled and replied, "I'll see you later, Bella."

There he was. With that smile I could immediately tell that he was my best friend from my early days. His smile had not changed. It was still crooked- a characteristic that only he would have. I smiled back, not being able to help myself.

"Bella Belle, stop staring at my brother and let's go."

"Oh, right." I picked up my tray and threw it away before catching up with Alice near the exit. "I wasn't staring at your brother."

"Ok then, you were staring in his direction and there happened to be no other boys near him. Unless….do we need to talk? I'll accept you no matter which path you choose. Whether it is straight or a little crooked."

"Shut up, Alice."

I went straight home after school. I couldn't wait to tell Rose that the new guy was Edward. I ran into the house, screaming,

"Rose! Rose!" I made my way to her room and pushed the door open. Rose was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"What is it?" She asked. She rolled onto her back, sat up, and looked at me.

"The new guy is Edward."

"Who?" She asked. "Am I supposed to know how that is?"

"Yeah, you should. We were best friends when we were little. He was always over here."

She looked up, trying to think but shook her head after a minute.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Alice's older brother?"

"I forgot Alice had an older brother."

"Yeah, he's been gone for more than a decade so I guess it makes sense that you forgot. Well, he's back and he's the new guy."

"Hmm…how old is he? I forgot."

"You two are the same age."

"Is he cute?"

My mind wandered back to Edward. He was so cute. There wasn't another boy at our school that could match him. I allowed myself to become lost in thought when,

"Well, I guess he is with the way you're looking right now."

"…" I could the heat rising to my cheeks. Was I that obvious?

"Well, I'll see tomorrow. You can stay home with if you like. I just remembered I have an English test that I can't miss."

"Dad's okay with me staying home?"

"Yeah, I cleared it with him. It took some begging but I eventually got my way."

"You always do, Rose."

"Just so I'm clear, do you like Edward?"

"No, of course not." I responded. I couldn't like a boy this soon, could I?

"Ok."

I should have known right here, that she was going to make my life a living hell.

**A/N: Hey guys, I updated and it's been less than two weeks. I'm so proud of myself and you are too. Please review!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize, you guys, for not updating for months but I was writing another story. I know how it feels to have a story not be updated and it sucks so I'll try not to do it again.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Twilight but I do own this story. (So ha, Stephenie Meyer! LOL)

"Bella, wake up. I'm leaving for school and you need to be awake if Dad needs you." I felt Rosalie yanking my arm, pulling me halfway out of bed.

"Rose…" I groaned. "Stop yanking my arm before it comes out of its socket."

"Well, if you want me to stop then you need to get up."

"Fine." I slowly sat up in my bed and stared at my very peppy sister. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I get to meet that cute Edward today."

'_Edward.'_ I thought my mind wrapping around yesterday at lunch. How he smiled at me. How he only let me call him 'Eddie'- a nickname that he hated or so I was told.

"Bella!" She yelled.

"Huh, did you say something?" I asked. In all actuality, my mind wasn't focused entirely on the conversation.

"Yeah, I wanted to know your opinion on my fashion ensemble. So, what do you think?" She asked.

Rose usually never asked me, who she claims is fashionably unfashionable, for my opinion on her outfits unless….she was dressing to impress. Rose and I are pretty close. I mean we tell each other about our crushes and she hasn't mentioned anyone lately. Who could she like? Maybe, Emmett's finally revealed his crush on her.

"So, who are you dressing for?" I mused with a small smile on my face.

"Well, if Edward's as cute as you think he is than I need to look my best. I think this is pretty good. It's not too casual, right?"

Well, if wearing two inch heels with skinny jeans and a belted plaid tunic is too causal, than my frame of mind is completely wrong.

"No." I shook my head. "You look great, just like always."

"Thanks." She smiled. There was no reason for me to remind Rose of her beauty since she, herself, was reminded by guys everyday. She walked out of my room leaving me…utterly confused. How could she do this to me? I told her that I…did... oh no, wait I didn't. I told her I didn't like Edward when I do. But I can't like Edward. He just waltzed back into my life yesterday. You can't fall in love after one day. Love at first sight is not possible. It only happens in fairytale books with vampires and werewolves or something like that. Fairytales aren't reality.

By noon, that day, Dad was feeling better. He had found his way downstairs, in the living room watching a fishing competition on TV. I, on the other hand, was texting Alice in my room.

"Uh…lunch is soo nasty 2day."

"Wat is it?"

"Some type of meatloaf. I think its gonna move off my plate."

"Lol. Eww…good thing I'm home."

"Y aren't u school?"

"Rose didn't tell u?"

"No, she's too busy flirting wit ur man."

Without hesitating I wrote, "Edward?" As soon as I sent the message I realized my mistake. Hadn't Alice wrote, "ur man?" How could I consider Edward mine? He doesn't belong to anyone and especially not me. He's a person and people can not be owned.

'_You wouldn't mind owning him.'_ My inner voice replied.

"Shut up." I muttered out loud.

Zzzz…Zzzz. I checked my phone and saw that Alice had replied. I just gave her the bullet to fire everything she suspected at me.

"So u admit that u like my brother? There's no denying it."

"I read ur message wrong. I can't like Edward."

"U can't?"

"Yeah I can't. Edward's just a friend from the past. That's all." I wrote back.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on my breathing.

'_That's all he is, Bella? That's a huge lie and you know it. You like Edward, heck, you potentially love him. He's not just a friend anymore.'_

"Yes he is." I argued.

I stumbled over to the window and stared outside. It was lightly drizzling and the sky was gray. I've always loved the rain. It always seemed to help whenever I wanted to clear my head. It was like the droplets of water washed away all my worries and pain. As usual, I wanted to actually experience that feeling. So, I left my phone on the window sill and walked downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going outside for a minute."

"So I guess you heard the rain. Take as much time as you need but don't stay out there too long. You don't need to get sick as well."

"Okay, Dad." My dad had gotten used to me walking outside in the rain. I had been doing it ever since I could walk. It was a part of me and something I inherited from my mother. She loved the rain also, according to my father. When she died, my father forbade me to ever go outside in the rain. At the time I didn't understand but now I understand that it reminded him of her. It reminded him that he had to raise two young daughters on his own. Even so, he couldn't stop me from going outside. I would sneak out the back door or even stick my head out of my window when I was fully desperate. Finally, he understood that I needed the rain. It was one of my ways to cope with the loss of my mother. Going out in the rain was something that we used to do together and I wanted to keep her alive that way.

I walked outside, stepping onto the porch gazing out at my surroundings. The rain made everything beautiful. At least, that's what I thought. I walked down the stairs, the few that we had, and stood in the middle of our cobblestone foot path. I looked up towards the sky and closed my eyes. I sighed as the drops of rain hit my face.

'_This is so much fun isn't it, darling?'_

'_It's really fun. Mom, can we do it tomorrow?'_

'_We'll see. We can only do this when it rains.'_

'_It always rains here.'_

'_That's true, honey. Now come on, we need to go inside.'_

'_But why?'_

'_If we stay out here too long, we might get sick.'_

'_I don't mind. If I'm sick, I won't have to go to school.'_

'_Yes but you'll also have to take medicine.'_

'_Eww…I hate medicine. Come on, Mom, let's go inside now. I choose school over the nasty medicine.'_

'_Alright, let's go.'_

_My mother took my hand as we walked back into the house._

Every time I came out here, I was hit with one of the many memories of my mother. Instead of feeling pain, I felt happiness. This was something that only she and I shared. I would always have her with me on rainy days like this one.

"Hey Bella." I opened my eyes to see Alice in front of me with her pink umbrella up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, so….I decided to ditch."

"So, what excuse did you use this time?"

"Well, I was feeling sick and I needed to go home. You would have been proud of me. I was even able to pull out all the stops."

"You did not?" I gasped.

"Yep, I let the chunks blow, right there in her office." She feigned throwing up.

"That's disgusting but I'm touched that you faked sick just to see me."

"Hey, don't forget I wanted to ditch too."

"Uh huh, whatever floats your boat. I know Nurse Williams and she would never let you leave unless you had a ride home. I know you didn't call Carlisle."

"Well, of course I didn't call my dad. He is a doctor if you forgot. He can spot a sick person a mile away. Before he got to the school he would know that I was faking it."

"That's true. So did Rose bring you here?"

"No…that would be too suspicious. Edward brought me."

"Edward?"

"Hey Bella." Edward echoed as he walked up the driveway to where his sister and I stood.

"Hi." I said.

"Yeah, I figured out the joy of having an older brother. He can drive you anywhere."

"Yeah, don't expect me to do this again anytime soon." He responded. "So, Bella…what in the world are you doing out in the rain like this with no umbrella?"

"I…it's just something that I do."

"Well come on, let's take you inside." He said while coming closer and putting his arm around me. I could feel him walking towards the house, trying to lead me inside but I wouldn't let him.

"I'll be fine out here."

"Yeah, Edward, Bella does this all the time. She loves the rain."

"But you might get sick." He told me, his arm still around me. The rain had soaked his hair and even so his eyes seemed to shine brighter through his fallen bangs.

"Edward, I've been doing this for awhile. I know when to go inside. It's like an instinct."

"Well, can we compromise?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we sit in my car and you can have your door open." He proposed.

"Hmm." I thought.

'_He really cares about you, Bella. He's worried that you might get sick.'_

"Well…"

"Fine." I answered. The three of us walked down the driveway to Edward's car. I took the passenger seat while Alice sat in the back by herself.

"So how was school today?" I asked.

"You know how school went for me. I ditched, didn't I?" Alice responded.

"School was okay but worse than yesterday."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, the uncontrollable giggling has somewhat stopped but the stares have gotten worse."

"Well, could you blame them?" I asked. I turned away and faced the open passenger door in horror of what just transpired.

'_I can't believe you said that out loud. Are you crazy?'_

I groaned at my stupidity.

"Bella, look at me."

I didn't dare turn and face him. What if he laughed at me?

"Bella, I need to ask you something."

Oh no, what if he wants to ask about what I said? I…

"Please, Bella."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice. He wouldn't ask me something really embarrassing. It was probably an innocent question like, "Do you still like eating peanuts with peanut butter?" I slowly turned around and faced Edward. I realized that he had gotten closer.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Is love at first sight possible?"

"What?"

"Is love at first sight possible?" He repeated. "I wanted to know your position."

"No." I simply replied. "I don't think it is."

"Hmm…"

"Why?" I asked. "Do you think it does?"

"Yes, I do. I really do." I blushed as he revealed what he thought. How could he believe in it? Well, I guess a guy like him who looks as if he could be the modern day Prince Charming, could believe in something like that. But who was his Cinderella? Could it be?

"I…well did you meet my sister today?" This was the only way to know if Rose was his princess.

"Huh?"

"Did you meet Rosalie today?"

"Rosalie is your sister?" He questioned. "You two don't look alike at all."

I felt a blow to my heart. Many times, Rosalie and I had been compared. I was always the ugly duckling in the family. Rosalie always stole the show with her beauty.

"Yeah, that's her."

"So, big brother, I meant to ask you what you thought of Rose." Alice joined in on the conversation after taking an unusual break from talking. She was probably texting.

"Alice." He warned.

"What? I want to know and I'm pretty sure Bella does too."

Alice was right. I did want to know what he thought of Rose. I had to know. Was she his Cinderella or was the spot still open?

"Why on earth would Bella want to know that?" He asked.

"I just do." I replied. Edward looked at me then put his hand through his wet hair.

"She's gorgeous." He simply said.

Then I felt the knives of his statement hit me. I felt like crying out but I couldn't. Instead I got out of his Volvo and walked out into the rain.

"Bella!" I heard him yell as well as a car door slam shut. I figured that he was coming after me.

"Please, rain, do your job. Please get rid of all this pain." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. "You only told me what you thought."

"I know but…"

"Edward, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm going inside."

"Alright." He replied.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"Is that you, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm going to change."

"Okay."

I went upstairs to my room and changed out of my wet clothes. All the while I thought about Edward.

**A/N: Please Review and Recommend. **


End file.
